In developing and administering database environments, it is necessary to identify database query execution issues. These issues may be data dependent and may include database crashes due to query execution, internal/external errors, wrong results, non-deterministic results, and performance degradations. These issues are more challenging to deal with in complex database environments, which may include cloud computing, big data and business analytical tools. These environments tend to involve systems with powerful computers coupled to large, fast storage systems.